The present invention relates to absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, adult incontinence pads, and the like. Still more particularly, the present invention concerns an improved topsheet providing excellent skin comfort and fluid acquisition.
All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine, and feces are, of course, well known. Generally, absorbent articles comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. The exudates from a wearer""s body readily penetrate through the topsheet and are contained in the absorbent core.
The topsheet serves at least two purposes. First, the topsheet provides fluid handing properties including rapid acquisition of fluids through the topsheet and into the absorbent core and the prevention of xe2x80x9cre-wetxe2x80x9d of those fluids absorbed by the absorbent core, that is, fluids once absorbed into the absorbent core will not leak back through the topsheet to wet the wearer""s skin. Second, the topsheet provides skin comfort by being compliant, soft feeling, dry, and non-irritating to the wearer""s skin.
In order to provide better fluid handling characteristics and skin comfort, apertured thermoplastic films have been developed as a material for the topsheet. Apertured thermoplastic films have been preferred for the topsheet because they are pervious to liquids and yet non-absorbent. Thus, the surface of the apertured thermoplastic film which is in contact with the body remains dry and is more comfortable to the wearer. Such apertured thermoplastic films are available in the marketplace, and include films disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135, entitled xe2x80x9cAbsorptive Structure Having Tapered Capillariesxe2x80x9d, issued to Thompson on Dec. 30, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,426, entitled xe2x80x9cDisposable Absorbent Article Having A Stain-Resistant Topsheetxe2x80x9d, issued to Mullane and Smith on Apr. 13, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,314, entitled xe2x80x9cResilient Plastic Web Exhibiting Fiber-Like Propertiesxe2x80x9d, issued to Radel and Thompson on Aug. 3, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,045, entitled xe2x80x9cMacroscopically Expanded Three-Dimensional Plastic Web Exhibiting Non-Glossy Visible Surface and Cloth-Like Tactile Impressionxe2x80x9d, which issued to Ahr, Louis, Mullane, and Ouellette on Jul. 31, 1984, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
However, while apertured thermoplastic films provide excellent dryness and xe2x80x9cre-wetxe2x80x9d properties, further improvements in skin feel and comfort are desirable. In particular, some consumers have complained that the apertured thermoplastic films can feel hot, sweaty, or sticky.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a topsheet having an improved skin comfort with superior fluid handling characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article with such an improved topsheet.
The present invention provides an absorbent article such as sanitary napkins, disposable diapers, incontinent pads, and the like, that have an improved topsheet that provides improved skin comfort as well as superior fluid handling characteristics. Such absorbent articles comprise a main body portion preferably comprising a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. The main body portion has longitudinal edges and lateral edges. The topsheet has a central zone and a pair of end zones extending laterally outwardly from and contiguous with the central zone. The topsheet comprises a nonwoven outer layer and an apertured thermoplastic film layer. The nonwoven outer layer has an opening positioned in the central zone. The apertured thermoplastic film layer is positoned beneath the nonwoven outer layer so that the apertured thermoplastic film layer and the nonwoven outer layer covers the end zones while the apertured thermoplastic film layer is exposed through the opening of the nonwoven outer layer in the central zone.